Alexander Tadeas/Original Timeline
Alexander Tadeas (アレクサンダーTadeas, Arekusandā Tadeas) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of video games. He is the older Brother to Nirvana who is his adoptive sister. Alex made his debut in Soulcalibur V and has returned for Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light and Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage. He is set to appear in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny. History Background Alexander had lived a virtually perfect life up until a certain point, when a cult attempted to kidnap him. Before then, he had lived inside the walls of his home, learning math, reading and how to fight. His family was rich and wealthy. They were also kind, as is Alexa''n''der. They often tried to help the poor and wounded soldiers as much as they possibly could. He knew pretty much nothing about the swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, as the topic was banned from his home. All the books about the Swords and events that transpired 17 years ago were locked away in his family's forbidden library. Alexander went along with it, allowing his parents to hire a private teacher so that he did not attend public schools. He was only allowed out of the house when accompanied by his personal servant, and all the places he went were recorded and reported to his parents. Then, when Alexander was 13-years-old, his parents adopted a 7-year-old girl named Nirvana. Alexander was at first surprised by this, as he was given no warning that his parents were going to adopt, but he soon got over this and welcomed the young girl to the family. He and Nirvana got along well enough, although he sometimes overheard talk from his parents about people not liking Nirvana. He couldn't imagine as to why. There were rumours going around that she brought bad-luck and such things. As Nirvana lived with Alexander's family, Alex learned small things about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Things like Nightmare and the former wielder of Soul Calibur, Siegfried. But Nirvana did not know much more about the swords. A couple of years later, when Alex was 15, a cult attempted to kidnap him. Their reason was unknown, but Alex heard bits and pieces of their conversation and he knew it had to do with Soul Edge. He wasn't exactly why, though.... 1608 "Whatever you are looking for in here, you are most definitely not going to find it," Alexander commented lightly as he leaned against a bookshelf, watching his younger sister climb on top of chairs and tables alike to reach the highest shelves. Alex watched as Nirvana struggled to reach a red-sleeved book on the highest shelf. Well at least she was determined. "I have told you before, anything worth reading is in our forbidden library. In case you couldn't quite figure it out, forbidden means we can't go in there." Nirvana regarded Alexander irritably and hopped down from the chair she had on a table. Alex easily caught her and gently set her down on her feet. "We can go in there," Nirvana said quietly, her golden eyes seeming to darken just a bit in Alexander's perspective. "We mustn't tell anyone, is really the case here." Nirvana gave Alex a charming smile. "If the thought of going behind our parents backs and disobeying their wishes pleases you..." Alex trailed off a grin forming on his lips. "Who am I to hinder your plans? As a matter of fact, I am going to tell you where the keys are located." Alex tells her where the keys are and Nirvana scurries off to find them. Alex laugh as she leaves. His little sister was such a curious one. He places the books Nirvana took out back on the shelves. He leaves the small library and runs to his room to find Malik sweeping the floor. "Malik! I'm going out," he says. He walks over to his dresser and reaches over it to grab his sword and shield off of the wall. "Don't record it, aka, don't tell mother dearest or my dear father." Malik smirks and nods. Alex runs out of the room and down the hallway and to the steps. He slides down the railing and lands on his feet. Going through the back door, Alex runs into the woods. He slows to a walk and gazes around. It is sunny and warm. He loved the Spring weather. He continued to pace through the forest when he stops abruptly to stare at someone. A pale, thin woman was sitting in a tree. She looked down and stared back at Alex. What Alex was really staring at, was her strange weapon. It was a circular-looking blade. A pale woman with a circular blade? Why did that sound familiar? She dropped down from the tree and Alex raised his shield and sword. The woman approached him. A short spar broke out but the woman quickly shut it down. "Hold on a second!" she yelled at him and pushed him away. Alex stumbled backwards and paused. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman brushed herself off. "I am Snow White. But you can just call me Snow..." With that she leapt into the trees. Alex looked up into the leaves to find her, but she was gone. That was very odd. Her name was Snow White, like in the Fairy Tale? Alex felt a cold wind blow and he stumbled at its force. He looked around and noticed that it had gotten strangely dark. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a dark, glowing orange shard on the ground. It was a few feet away and he felt strangely hypnotized by it. He sheathed his sword and walked over to it. It seemed to glow even brighter as he approached. A hand reached out and stopped him, and he looked up. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a woman's voice said. Alexander looked up to see a brown-haired woman with kind green eyes. "I... what is it?" Alexander asked her. "It's a Soul Edge shard," the woman said. "I'm Kisandra, who are you?" Kisandra held out her hand for Alexander to shake. Shyly, Alex took her hand. "I'm Alexander." Personality Alexander is an inexperienced fighter and doesn't like to fight anyway. He is shy around new people and doesn't talk much. The only person he really confides in, is his younger adoptive sister, Nirvana and his personal servant, Malik. As the games progressed, Alexander gained more confidence and skill, but his dislike for violence stayed. Appearance Alexander has pale black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He typically appears very modestly dressed, with himself almost completely covered everywhere. In later games, he shows less modesty, and more recently shows off his arms. His most Weapons Alexander only uses a Sword and Shield, respectively named after his Guardian Angels, Michael (Sword) and Rafael (Shield). The hilt of Michael is gold, while the blade is shimmering white and stainless. Rafael has a blue backdrop with red and blue intricate designs. The metal part surrounding is the same yellow-gold of Michael's hilt. Fighting Style : Soulcalibur V - Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Alexander does not enjoy physical or verbal violence. He is very cautious and reserved when fighting, holding up his shield and leaning away in his fighting stance. While attacking, he often hides behind his shield and looks up briefly to make sure his attack hit. : Soulcalibur: Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Alexander's fighting style appears a bit more aggressive. His stance is altered; he is standing in a more neutral ground, though his shield is still raised in obvious wariness. While attacking he doesn't hide behind his shield, and some of his shyer motions have been removed completely (peaking over shield while attacking). Critical Edge Soulcalibur V - Soulcalibur Astral Swords- A Dark Destiny The Holy Trinity is Alexander's Critical Edge. He spins and strikes the opponent three times with his sword while being surrounded by a blue aura. In A Dark Destiny, the aura is a mix of blue and red, and now added feathers. *His Critical Finish in ''The Spirit Lineage ''is as follows: A Bright Halo appears around his head, and glowing Angel Wings form as well. An after image of Michael appears when he slashes diagoanlly across the oppnent, leaving a red line. Then, when he slashes again, an after image of Rafael appears, making a blue and red X. He lifts his sword and for the final strike, impales the opponent through the chest, Michael and Raphael both appearing as an after image. Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II (Canceled) In early demo gameplay, Alexander's Critical Edge was confirmed to be completely different. The name of it is unknown, but it shows him stabbing the opponent with his sword before slamming his shield to the back of their head while the opponent is bent over, before grabbing his shield with both hands and slamming the opponent again. He then removes his sword. Stage Theme A New Light/Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage "Sleepwalking" (Instrumental) by Bring Me The Horizon Soulcalibur Astral Swords- A Dark Destiny Relationships *Was rescued by Malik from a cult. *Despite his parents' prejudice, he is good friends with Malik. *Welcomed Nirvana into his home as a little sister. *Is friends with a woman named Snow... *Met a woman named Kisandra and becomes very close with her and her daughter, Klymene. Trivia *Alexander's original creation concept was simply to be a genderbent Pyrrha, but this concept changed into the character presented now. **However, Alexander's costume is still influenced by Pyrrha's. *Alexander was originally going to be Greek. *Alexander's name was originally going to be "Pyrrhos" (male version of Pyrrha). *He shares his stage with Snow.